


Good Omen

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Omen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Spoilers for "Lifeline" (SGA 4x02).

After they fly Atlantis to the new planet, and after Colonel Carter has settled in as expedition leader and (most) people have given up hope of ever seeing Dr. Weir again, exobiology discovers porpoise-like creatures off the south coast of the snake-infested mainland. There's a female calf that takes a particular shine to Rodney when he and Radek go to set up an observatory after exobiology bitches at them for three weeks straight, and Radek says he should name her.

But Rodney just calls it "dolphin" like he called the not-whales "whale" on their old planet. In his head he calls her "Elizabeth", and tells himself that plenty of people get things named after them while they're still alive, and that it doesn't mean anything. He knows Elizabeth is (was) like most women and has a ridiculous affection for dolphins because they're quote un-quote _cute_, and that's all it is.

In any case, dolphins are supposed to be a good omen for sailors, and at this point Rodney will take all the luck he can get.


End file.
